Granshin Tournament
by Lavaros
Summary: An Old Friend Is Back, and brings new challenges with him
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Lavaros and Lily are actually the main characters of the story, I do not on buffy or angel, and I just love them! Please be nice to Lav he has too much angst already… GO THE VALMAR RETURNS STORY IN THE GRANDIA SECTION! Set during season 7… There's 7 right? (Warning: CHARACTER DEATH! Spuffy)

_The Mercenary_

Buffy walked along the gravelled pathway she sighed and looked at her watch 11:30,

"You should probably go home. Its dangerous out here at night." A voice called from behind her. When Buffy had turned around she saw a black green tipped haired man, one eye red the other a strand of hair was covering it. Buffy's lips went dry...

"Who are you?"

"Lavaros Kidaka. I am Half Vampire"

"… HE'S WHAT?" Lili screamed at her mother in protest. Buffy clenched her hands into a fist

"Half Vampire, He's apparently a Preventer."

"What the hell is that? Sounds dodged Mum"

"Its an organization that takes on jobs for light, but at a price." Giles said in his matter-of-fact tone

"So who am I protecting?" Lavaros said his arms folded across his chest

"Me and the potentials" Lily stated gruffly Lav's eyebrows narrowed

"So I'm baby sitting 'ey?" he seemed cold and at the same time open hearted and weak. He was still human; he just wouldn't show it for the life of him.

Lavaros had spent the weak talking to no one; his usual eticate of clothing was full black attire, an over coat made of leather a tight bonze shirt and jeans. The only thing that wasn't black on him was his two cross earring's; small and shining brightly and his silver bracelet. His facial features were bland the scar across down his eye was easily noticeable; especially through the cold stare that he gave.

Lily wasn't happy to have the mercenary around, it bothered her to no end. She didn't need protection! So why did her Mother hire _his kind _; it just didn't make sense. Though she hated her Mother for thinking she was weak, she couldn't help but hold a sense of respect for the merc. Not that it mattered. She'd get rid of him no matter what!

End Of the First One, PLEASE REVIEW XD!

_The Breakfast Attack._

Lavaros had spent the next week identifying the weak points in the house, where the best places to hide were, and of course, the ones open to invasion.

Lily was getting even more irritated with the Half Vampire, she would watch him just barge in to any room when he felt like it, and then he got his own to which he didn't even use to her knowledge. She didn't see the point of taking care of someone who would just backstab you if the price were higher. So she didn't trust him.

And Lavaros definitely didn't trust Lily.

"Good Morning" Willow called to both Lavaros and Lily, who simultaneously said

"What's the time, I was up all night Lavaros (or Lily) wouldn't stop stirring"

Lily screamed "I did not Lavaros! You were the one who was snoring!"

"No I wasn't." he replied in disapproval "you god damn baka."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked a bit confused

"Idiot or foolish in Japanese."

"Hey!" Lily protested "I am not an idiot."

"_Then stop acting like one" _Lavaros said, drowning the sounds of Lily's fury out

"Why don't we have something to eat?"

"Pancakes thank you Willow." Lavaros paused "With some honey to, if it isn't to much trouble"

"Toast Will!" Buffy and Lily said happily and Lavaros looked at them.

They stoped instantly when he narrowed his eyes in cautiousness.

"What is it?" Buffy asked. "What's wrong Lava-

"Shut up, get your head down and shut up."

"Why?" Lily said, then a blast came through the door, hurling Lavaros up the stairs

"That's… why…" he gripped his arm in pain, scorched as he was he still got up and was ready to strike the demon that appeared from the door, and went after him.

Lavaros jumped over the demons head after it closed in, and used an energy bomb when he turned around, sending it crashing through Lily's wall

"That's my-

"You would have-

The demon had jumped up snarled and rammed Lavaros down the stairs, Lily screamed and Buffy had enough she ran at the demon and punched it into the wall behind it, making the demon growl. Now it was angry, it attacked Buffy and sent her into the kitchen. Willow tried rapping it in binds of energy but they were shaken off and she was thrown into Lavaros and Lily, who barely managed to just recover from the attacks.

"Dammit! This thing is to powerful for us!" Lily cried and Lavaros just smirked.

"No it isn't, I am stronger than _this_!" he jumped up and took out a katana from its sheath and ran at the ugly demon "Dragon fang cutter!" Lavaros split into four people, red, yellow, green and blue, the slashed the demon together and it died with a roar, when Lavaros formed into one he glared at Lily for her idiotic worries.

"Remember. _I am stronger then all of you"_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Kids on The Block._

After the attack, Lily hated Lavaros even more then before, although he wasn't actually talking to her, the way he said that he was stronger then all of them… He was right, but she hated it. She hated him so much, he had barged into her life and treated her like a child, the time laps she had made her older, more experienced… she was Buffy's sister for god sake, didn't that count for anything?

Lavaros had now, eyed everyone. Yesterday the demon wasn't after Buffy or the potentials. It was after Lily. Why? She had no real powers, nothing was special about her, _and she hadn't even studied magic. _It didn't make sense, in any case, it was a job, and he wouldn't get into it.

There had been no problems for the last few days, nothing exciting since the attack, nothing at all. But as usual, things don't last.

One night, Lily and Lavaros were at the house, alone, Lavaros was cooking dinner, Lily didn't know what he was making.

"You like Chinese and Thai?" he said as water turned on.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Pee King Duck's the meal." He said, and plopped a plate beside her. "I like it, especially with honey glaze."

"How'd you learn to cook?" she said after a hum of satisfactory taste.

Silence.

"Its… Complicated." He looked at her. "Eat your duck, you got the best part." He said, and started eating to.

A ring at the door.

"Ill get it. You stay here." He got up and wiped his hands on his jeans, and licked the meat out of his teeth and went to the door and opened it. "Yea- WHAAH?"

"L-Lavaros…?" The woman said, and soon after, jumped on him. "Lav!"

"Faith… Choking me, not full vampire, remember?"

"Ohh yeah…" The brunette slayer let go, "Guess who else I found."

"Hey Lavaros, You holding up alright?"

"He probly isn't, I bet you've gotten into all kinds of trouble."

"Rem? Aven?" he shook his head "No trouble you dick!" he nudged "What are you doing here?"

"Staying at Buffy's… You didn't know…?" said the silver and light haired youngster , and walked into the lounge room, where Lily was seated. "Hello Lily. Doing alright?"

"Don't baby her Rem." Aven growled.

"C'mon, I made some Pee King Duck, want some-

Rem had already gone into it buy the time Lavaros finished, Rem had three dishes and some ice-cream… Rem had looked at Faith and Lavaros… Who were sitting some what close.

"Go, catch up you two." Aven finally broke the silence. Lily jumped on him. "How do you know this asshole?"

"We were battle mates in the war."

"…War…?" Lily repeated, in fear of what she was in for.

""The Great Battle Between Heaven And Hell""

"" The Armies Of Tens Of Thousands Of Men, Angel And Demon Alike.""

"There was no great army." Lavaros finally broke the silence and took a drag of a cigarette. "It was we. Me, Rem and Aven." He paused.

"Anyone else? … Lav?"

"…No… Not anyone, Lily." He gripped his jeans

"Its… Okay… Tell Her Lav." Faith held onto his hand.

"One other. His name was Yuki. He wanted to fight, we didn't think it would be hard, I was training him, he had great potential… during the last battle he was absorbed by banshee and became a demon…we haven't seen him since."

Rem smiled "That's what were here for this time round."

Aven nodded "Were going to find Yuki and ki-

Lavaros had nocked Aven into the wall behind him and had pinned him up against it, a knife to his throat "We will cure him!"

""Yuki,"" Aven stared Lavaros Down. "Is dead." He knocked the blade out of his hands and slammed Lavaros into the ground, "He died that day when the banshee possessed him… understand?"

"Aven… HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLAMMED ME AGAINST THE WALL"

"YOU INTERUPTED MY MEAL!"

"SHUT UP!" Lily shouted. Everyone stopped dead. "You're all fighting… Aren't you meant to be Battle mates….?"

"Lily, It's complicated…. Don't start…"

"I just did, your friends right? So why are you fighting over this! You should all be helping this "Yuki" guy rather than fighting about him!"

"You are very right Lily, but you need to understand, a cure cannot be found, we have travelled everywhere searching for one, all of our contacts have been strained along with our underground ones, I'm sorry, I just don't see how we can save him now" Rem had finished the topic officially, and spoke once more on a lighter note "There's another reason why we are here, we have discovered recently that the Granshin tournament has come to Sunnydale, it is situated a few yards into the graveyard, to suit this years theme."

"Granshin tournament?" Lily asked, along with Faith.

"It's a team tournament, the term "Granshin" means "Hopes Fist" which was the name of the party that defeated the Daemon Lord, Shako his name meant "Deaths Rite" the team represented peace, honour and clarity to all warriors, that is what the Granshin tournament stands for, Lily and now for what it is, the Granshin tournament is an underground fighting tournament for warriors of all races and sides from all over the planet and a few other dimensions, to."

"So… you're coming to go into a tournament?"

"Yes." Rem answered, he smiled warmly. "We are also here for the lovely people." He rubbed her hair, and kissed her on the forehead like a father. "So, Lavaros, will you be joining in this one?"

"Yes, we can be a team again."

"No, were not Lavaros, were enemies this time, Rem and I are on different teams, we want to win on our own grounds this time Lavaros, were going to be enemies in the ring." Aven had finally spoken up looking at everyone with a serious face "Were your friends, not your partners, not your team mates, and certainly not your groupies."

"I understand Aven, When does the Granshin tournament start?" Lavaros asked, calmly there was no rage against the Vampire King, just respect.

"Three months, we came early, for some fun, and some demon hunting" Rem smiled. Lily frowned "were are you staying?"

"Here, we've cleared it with your sister, I am down stairs, sharing with Spike, Rem is up in Willow and Kennedy's room, Faith is in Buffy or Lavaros's room, after all the three of them were in high school together."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, what's your point..?"

"You were with my Sister in high school! AND YOU WHAT? FOR GOT TO MENTION?"

"Yup"

"Grrr! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Even if I did, I helped your mother under a different name, a disguise and with no intention of doing it for her, it was for me." He added finally "My code name was Shin."

"Hey! Lavaros, you never told me!" Faith snapped, Lavaros edged backwards.

"Its not that I was trying to be an ass or anything, you know the way things were then , you know how hard it would be to maintain being a half vampire out in the open, that's why I made Shin. To protect everyone."

"No, damn it Lavaros, you knew you could of told both of us!"

"It doesn't matter now! I had enemies then that I alone, needed to deal with, I lost people back then, for good! Their souls were destroyed!"

"Shut up, honestly, Lavaros, quit being a wimp, you lost a lot of people, but their lives weren't lost so you could whine about it." Aven growled. Lavaros smiled.

"You're the same guy from three years ago."

"I have changed Kidaka, and you know it." He shook his head. "You should have realised this by now."

"I've realised." He said, and the conversation, had ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal By Moonlight 

Lily had become peaceful after the incident the other night, there had been continual complaints by Buffy, trying to figure out why Aven and Rem had decided to go against their friend, however, things were okay, in general, nothing had gone chaotic… Yet.

Lavaros tried to release his anger out on the fools of the night, he had no team now, none at all, how would he gather a force in such a short amount of time, maybe he could get Leith or maybe Lin, but aside from them, he couldn't think of anyone who would help, then he got it, Tyris would probably join his side, be a team mate, he had a fair Idea of who Rem would choose as his partner, Jackie, his girlfriend would be apart of this.

His mind moved to another person, they would need another in case either Tyris or himself couldn't fight… Elektra would probably help, she was half god, half human, and would probably be willing to accept a chance to fight Aven again, but then again, so would Jackie, to prove that she was not weak.

Aven however knew that Buffy would try and enter the tournament, along with willow and Spike, knowing the prerequisites would have to be a use of Ki, Ka, Magic or Kharls Magic, there would be problems, Buffy would unlock some sort of ability to tap into Ki. Willow was already a powerful witch. Then Spike, would borrow the power from some underground source.

He also knew Rems strategy for a team, he would take Rei, she used so many swift attacks that it would be easy for her to beat down the opponent, not to mention she was mightily crafty when it came to Ka. Rem, would also choose Jackie, knowing that she contains a lot of power, and that maybe, she would get into the ring with him. Rem would definitely be used first up in each round, that way, if it came to a tie, he would be able to step up to break it.

Then there was Lavaros, he imagined whom he would choose, Lavaros always liked his teams dynamic, and he showed that when he teamed up with Rem and himself, he would most definitely have a strong attacker, himself. The next would makes sure that they could draw out the opponents potential and use it against them in a battle, he knew of only one warrior who would do this, Tyris. And finally he would use Elektra to make silent attacks towards the opponent. Cunning as both plans may have been, his was in fact, unbeatable with all three of their plans to even try to beat his team.

Rem however didn't try to read into anything, he didn't want to, he wanted a the teams to be a surprise for him, that way he could form a strategy when he actually saw the opponent in action against one of his team, Aven was correct about Rem, he had chosen Rei and Jackie.

And they had know Idea what Aven was about to do…

Lavaros had contacted Tyris the other night; there were two months to go in what was to be a heart-stopping tournament. Tyris, not being like most of the company that Lavaros kept, was the only true unique one out of all the warriors he had seen. Tyris was an angel when he first met Lavaros, he had been sent down to take the Half Vampire to hell in order to combat Lucifer, Lavaros accomplished the task beautifully, but was told that he had to stay in hell, he had absorbed killed one of hells rulers, and he had been cursed with having to lead that part of hell from then on. Tyris gave up his wings giving Lavaros back the rites to enter earth, giving up his rulership to Baal, but he could still enter hell, on the condition he had no part in taking another section over.

Tyris had given up his wings for Lavaros, and Lavaros gave up his leadership of the Preventers for Tyris, this was something that outweighed his own sacrifice in Tyris's eyes, and he pledged to return the favour to Lavaros one day… and this tournament was a way of paying him back.

Tyris was muscularly built, but not over all tall, he had long, bottle green hair, and red eyes, most of the time, he was wearing something white, but on occasion, he would switch to either a red or black, but there was one thing he was consistent on wearing, his gold brace, with the symbol of light on it, he wore this at all times, even during his sleep.

Elektra proved easy to convince, all he had to do was mention Aven's name and she was in, rather then ask many questions, she asked two: "Where is it and how do I get there." The reaction from Lavaros wasn't as obvious, he tried to explain about Rem and Aven, but she just got angry, and hit him with her god like strength into a pillar, he had a headache for a week and a new lesson in his head. Just give the girl what she wants.

Lily had gotten even more uncomfortable with the new company, especially with Tyris, his peace talks got really annoying, especially when she was just getting up. But then again, having no choice but to wait it out, she convinced Lavaros to teach her some of his moves, becoming more of a friend with the reclusive half vampire.

"Okay Lily, you wanted to learn how to fight, you get the punishment for disrespecting the teachings." Lavaros said leaning on the backyard tree.

"And doing a hundred push ups with Rem on my back is considered fair punishment I suppose"

"Yup." Lavaros and Rem said in reply.

"Never question your masters methods unless your asking why you're doing the task, to better understand the teaching." Rem said, Lily did her final push up. Rem stepped off of Lily, she stood up, and Lavaros went off the tree.

"What he said." Lavaros smirked, Lily got into the fighting position she was instructed. "Okay, lets go!" Lily tried to sweep Lavaros, but he just jumped and kicked her in the forehead. "Keep your guard up." He said, "and don't lean down." Lily just got up again; she was refusing to let Lavaros get the best of her. "Hit me with all you have, if you can land just one blow on me, Ill let you have this water, but for every manoeuvre you miss on me, you are not to eat for that many hours."

"Okay!" Lily thought about it, she got into an obvious kicking position; Lavaros ducked out of the way and kicked her in the stomach. "Again", this time, she through a punch he dodged to the left, and pushed her into the sand she got up angrily, and after a few swings hit in the face. He kicked her back, "Good, you're learning somethin'"

"SO KICKING ME IS THE END OF THE LESSON?"

"No, its not," He smirked. "Now, time to fl- Move!" he jumped in front of a blast headed towards Lily, and combated it with his own. Sending the ki blast straight into the ground, Lavaros readied himself once more. Aven stood beside the attacker, Mercedes, and Nerve smiled.

"Hello master." Nerve said, he laughed.. Nerves eyes were purple his green hair gave him the evil effect with his small body structure, he wore an open vest and long grey pants, he got into a fighting position.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yuki's Rebirth. Part One._

A crash, Lavaros felt his body collapsing, but he could keep up his pace for now, all he needed were a few more good shots and he would win the bout, that was what the man had said before he had changed into a demon and attacked them all, how ever, Lavaros didn't know how tough the match would be, this Granshin tournament had a lot of strange turns of events this one being the strangest, he had gone through so much to get here, he wouldn't give up now.

He vowed to another team that he would win the tournament when he defeated their leader, and make a name for the Preventer Ballistics.

"Damn it…. Didn't think, you were this tough… Kensuke…" Lavaros admitted, the demon-man laughed

"No little man, you did not think at all." Kensuke backhanded Lavaros to the edge of the ring, he just stoped himself in time

"Heh heh, this was an Impressive match Kensuke, I'm glad I got to fight you… I forfeit."

"Your doing what?" Kensuke.

"But Aros, does not." Lavaros smirked, Aven entered. "This match was over a long time ago."

"Fusio Mana!" A light twirled around them, forming both of their crests at stages, then it calmed, and he was Aros stood there and went into an attack position. "Come on ass hole." He said, Kensuke jumped at the combined figure, but Aros dodged, grabbing his wrist, and kicking him in the stomach.

"You wont beat me!" Kensuke blew up the arena; the small boy at the edge flew backwards, Aros growled

"Yuki!" the fusion screeched, the boy stood up.

"I'm fine… sempai…" He called, and fell to the ground, a bloody patch formed around him…

Yuki was dead.

"Yuki? YUKI!" Aros's rage filled and burst, he immediately killed Kensuke. His screams filled the air as the two warriors split apart, and fell to the floor.

"…. Yuki… No… How-… Wha-? Urngh…" Lavaros had felt all his energy leave him, and his body crashed, his eyes closed.

Rem stared at the once full arena, eyes wide. The Vampire Werewolf floated down to the two, Aven's eyes' continued to stare into nothing, as if all hope had vanished when Yuki died.

_Yuki's Rebirth. Part Two._

-_Nerves' Awakening._

_Get up… You useless fool, get up! How am I supposed to Live if your body dies, you Idiot?_

"… Take over.. Then, My spirit is dead anyway." The young man said through bloodied teeth.

_Are you sure that is what you would like? If I take over, I might not give it back. _He could feel the spirit smirk. _Or is that what you would like, little Yuki?_

"It… It… Is what I want… My, spirit should rest now, my life is over."

_Then very well Yuki. I will take over, but my wish is only small, only one death that I truly desire- only soul that can give me ultimate strength…_

"… And who is that?" Yuki growled, stumbling back into the snow. Blood still fresh from his forehead. "Who's soul do you need more then anyone's Spirit?"

_Lavaros Kidaka, the True Wielder of the Dragon Blade.._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Tournaments Destruction._

_Why did he leave? _

"Because Kensuke killed him! I cant help that!"

_Why?_

"Because What happened, happened for a reason!"

_But Yuki died without cause._

_Why did he die?_

_Why did I let him die?_

_My Hands… There drenched in blood._

_Why?_

_Did I kill Yuki?_

_I killed him._

_I let Yuki die._

"Aven..?" Rem held onto the Vampire Kings shoulder. Nothing happened. Aven stayed where he was. "You have to get up Aven… Please… Get up…You've got to get up…."

"Lavaros help me!"

They both stayed where they where. Lavaros couldn't move, his energy had left him. And Aven… what had happened to him. "Get _UP!" _Rem roared, Aven didn't move.

"We have to get out of here Aven, get up god damn you, I said get up, we cant stay here!"

Aven looked at Rem with colourless eyes: "I killed him…. I killed Yuki."

_Why didn't I die… Instead…Why do they still want me here… Im not anything useful.. Why do they let me live…? I killed Yuki…_

"GET UP!" Rem punched Aven in the jaw. "You're the Vampire King…. You didn't kill Yuki, _Kensuke did it." _

"I couldn't stop it, I couldn't save Yuki." Aven objected depressingly.

"And nor could I or Lavaros…. Come on, we need to get out of here." Rem stated, he lifted Aven to his feet. "Can you still fly?"

Aven said nothing for a few moments.

"Yes… I- I think so…"

"Ill carry Lavaros."

"Okay."

Rem picked up the still transformed ally, and floated, Aven did so to. "Stay tight." The Vampire Werewolf stated, and moved under the ruble that was once the stadium and out of sight of Yuki.

One year past, nothing, Lavaros had seemed to recover… Aven however, became all the more distant, Rem wondered why the mental scar ran so deep with Aven. A year and he had just gotten worse, he wondered if there where past horror's that Aven dealth with before now, Lavaros and Rem never did learn how Aven became the Vampire King… It was a tale he never wished to- or ever, divulged to him or Lavaros… No word from the tournament, it was obviously going to take awhile, to respawn, the day that was now refered to as The Incident must of shaken them, made them want to lay low for awhile, He doubted that Aven would have wanted to do another tournament, and Lavaros… Well.. He had nothing to prove now, He was the strongest in the world. No challenges had been left, and it seemed that Preventer X would disband _Maybe Ill return to Ichei, it's been awhile since I saw Rei, Jackie and Father…Maybe my mother will be there, rather then away, too. _ Rem saw that there was nothing he could do…

Another Month past, it was true, Lavaros left the company, Aven stayed and eventually recovered, but still had problems communicating with people, and whoever brought up Yuki, he immediately fired, Aven was a harsh boss, he enjoyed the constant bustle of the work place, and often stayed at work into the late hours of the night. Rem knew what was coming next, he, Himself, would leave, and so would Aven eventually…


	6. Chapter 6

_The Years In Between. _

_-Lavaros._

He had no problems, now, the twenty-one year old was a Mercenary, the war from two years ago had passed, Lavaros had trained in the mountains, fields, swamps and desert wastelands. Lavaros made this harder then ever, for he found out that Merc. work was much more demanding. America seemed to bustle with energy, especially with the kind which was Demonic, having no Idea why, he had gathered all the Information numerous times, explored all leads. One gave him a definite conclusion, The Hell Mouth, Sunnydale California. A place to find something stronger, more intense training.. But all those years before, when he attended Highschool there, he hadn't heard a word about it.. maybe that was because he didn't give a demon the chance to speak, at any point in time.

He travelled back, fighting whatever had come along the way, these were small-folk, he couldn't help but think there would be either a lot more, or- there would be much stronger demons, all he heard when he killed them, was "MAN SLAYER!" He knew perfectly well what a Slayer was, not that he cared. Wow, super strength and speed, nothing he hadn't come across, nothing that he didn't have already.

The Years In Between 

_-Remios._

"Rem! Baby..? Where are you?" The Black haired girl called, she hadn't seen him since sunrise.

"…Are you still looking for my son?" Renea said calmly, he had just entered and started on tea.

"Oh, Yes… I wonder what he's doing out there…"

"I believe he is clearing the forest, you both don't rest when he goes out, do you?"

"Yes… But, why would he clear the forest? Doesn't he love nature?" Jackie mused, attempting to figure out her father-in-law's words

"No.. Clearing it of demons, and other evil essences… I am old, and, obviously, much to brittle to continue it's care… I wish my son a better life then some one who grows the grass.. But alas, Rinouka means "Forest Keeper…" By the language of the earth, and, we are tied to it, our destiny is aligned through the stars… The earth… The fire and the Water…But when you think about it… Rem is a pretty cheerfull fellow.. I am sure he will accept this.. Once my life is over."

"Renea, I- Are you sure? I know that you where strong, but Rem deserve's better then to waste his life away in care of some forest, if he is going to clear something of demons and evil, it should be the world, I am sure the Wolves can handle it."

"But alas, the wolves have abandoned us, my child… It is up to Rem to bring them back, for I, as so many times said, cannot."

"Father!" Rem said cheerfully, coming back from a hard day's work. "It's getting better, They'll be ready soon, Jackie, Father. I think I should spend a week with them, you know? It will be good training for me as well…"

"Err, sure, honey… Hold on, will I have to make food for your trip?"

"No." Rem said. "I'm not that brave, you know."

"SHUT UP!" Jackie demanded, Rem was taken aback. "… It isn't something you should joke about now… Your going there every day… Without a word, Honey, wont you please stay here?"

"No. The Wolves must be brought back." He said simply, Rei eyed him from the stairs.

"It isn't here that you want to revive." She said darkly. Rem smiled again.

"You know everything, don't you."

"Just enough. Go to Sunnydale in 2 years, Join with Aven, and train for it."

"For what?"

"The Granshin."

"…What? But, why would Aven and Lavaros want to do that? The tournament… It attacked them both mentally."

"They are over it, In both ways- there eyes are clear… But there destiny is clouded, the Preventers are disbandonned… And shall stay. The warriors of Blood. Destiny and Earth will _never _join as one but will fight as many."

The Years In Between 

_-Aven._

"Get offa me!" The demon growled, the Vampire King had held onto its arm, if he wanted, he could either dislocate it, or, rip it off completely.

"..You give me the info I want. I let you go. Now, who was that Demon-man who past here awhile ago."

"… His name was Nerve, that's all I know. He was looking for some guy who's a Half Vampire, said his name was Lavaros something."

"Lavaros Kidaka?" Aven snapped

"Yeah! That's it, Come on mate, let me go, I wont do nothin' no more, promise."

"Too bad, baby eater, you called me "mate" Hmph… what makes you think that where Pals? Heheheheheh… Your going to wish he killed you."

The screams filled the air for the rest of that night, it was morning when Mercedes arrived.

"I see you have had some fun, Vampire King." The purple haired woman said, her pale smooth brown skin shon brightly.

"Just work. Any information?" He demanded. Aven never really did appreciate the womans efforts.

"Yes, he has headed west. Shenyai… Look, we've been travelling in the darkness Realm for three whole days, and not a single demon has shown up since we have been on his trail…. Except for you know.. The tame ones."

"He ate babies, he wasn't tame, he just knew it was easier to kill the younger ones… We have to find him, I want revenge, Mercedes, I want revenge against all of those who have stood in my way… More importantly, I want to find him, to apologise."

"YUKI IS DEAD SO THERES NO USE AVEN! YOU KNOW THE STORIES! NERVE WEILDER OF HELL'S SCYTHE! RULER OF DARKNESS! _HE IS DEAD, YUKI IS DEAD!_"

"Mercedes. Understand me, please, for I will not explain myself another time. Yuki is dead, I have made him that way, by apologising to Nerve. I apologise to him."

"To whom Vampy? Hmmm? To who do you want to apologise? Heeehee! Aaah, naïve aren't you both? Certain that I would join you, Certain that I would be happy to see you." A Twin Scythe twirled in his hands. "… Yes, I am Nerve."

"He looks like an Emo." Mercedes said quite unassured. "…You say he's what we need, go get em, Blood Boy."

"…Nerve. I have come to ask-

"Nerve Knows already, Nerve has heard you."

"You will?"

"I will. Kidaka I want, Kidaka I kill, you give me Kidaka."

"I shall."

"You shall quickly do so."

"In a year the Granshin tournament shall be back. We will attack soon before that, when his defensese are weakest, I have already made arrangements so he has no Team and will have to gain new allies."

"Good Good. Unfairness, Kill the Weilder, KILL THE WEILDER!"

That was done… Now all Aven needed was to meet with Remios in Sunny Dale… Not that hard really.


End file.
